A Day in the Park Hyoutei Verison
by deadlyxenvy
Summary: The Hyoutei team takes a break from practice to play at the park. One shot/crack.


Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T. only wish I did

Credit: Sweetxsorrow27 A.K.A. Yuushi helped considerably with the making of this crack fic.

A Day in the Park- Hyoutei Verison

As usual the Hyoutei regulars were playing Tennis though what was unusual were the courts they were playing in. For once the regulars weren't playing at the school courts but at some random court next to some park or another; shockingly Atobe didn't own this one either.

The teammates were of course following the rest of there usual practice routines until Gakuto looked over and spotted a rather colorful playscape next to the courts immediately stopping what he was doing. Oshitari spotting this lowered his racket before calling out to his partner. "What are you staring at, Gakuto?"

Instead of answering verbally the redhead pointed over towards the playscape throwing his racket to the side and running over towards it. The ever sleeping Jirou awakened suddenly at Gakuto's commotion sitting up rather confused until he too spotted the playscape. "Playscape?" Muttered the no longer sleepy brunette as he too ran to join in on Gakuto's journey to the playscape.

"What the...?" Came from the confused Shishido who was silently watching the two third years run excitedly. His partner Choutarou stopped in the middle of his serve glancing over at his senpai the other regulars doing much the same.

With a shake of his head Oshitari followed after the ever bouncy Gakuto leaving his racket on the ground as he slightly hurried to catch up with his partner. Shishido and Choutarou followed suit not wanting to practice anymore anyways while Hiyoshi too began the trek towards the playscape a "gekokujou" muttered racket still in his hand.

Kabaji was left behind standing next to Atobe who promptly glanced around at the empty courts littered with the teams rackets. Snapping his fingers elegantly and gesturing towards the forgotten equipment the bucho decided to join the rest of his team at the playscape. "Usu,"was Kabaji's monotone response as he began to collect the discarded equipment like the puppy that he was.

The self proclaimed 'ore-sama' daintily positioned himself upon what he considered a throne like sitting area which was actually a series of blue bars that rose upwards.

Meanwhile the hyper redhead began flipping over and over while the blue haired tensai tried to keep up with him. "God damnit stop it already!" Was his futile attempt to get him to stop though it was utterly ineffective.

"But Yuushi its fun!" Whined Gakuto who only increased his flipping in a large circle.

The silver pair were swinging uncannily in sync with each other Choutarou smiling happily and looking over to his doubles partner. "Senpai its like were double dating!"

Shishido twitched before purposely trying to get out of sync with the other by swinging crooked yet with all his efforts only managed to knock into Choutarou. Falling onto the ground their bodies somehow managed to fall onto of each other legs and arms intertwining with the younger one on top. Shishido twitched even more muttering a low, "bastard."

Once more in asleep Jirou lay amongst the rocks a sleeping bubble producing from his lips completely unaware of anything. The henchmen or rather Kabaji was on his knees pushing gravel onto the sleeping third year repeating the only word he seemed to know, "usu".

Snapping his fingers in an order the bucho settled his gaze on the henchmen who immediately stopped standing up in one quick stiff motion with yet another standard 'usu' moving to stand next to Atobe. Something caught the perfectionists eye causing him to turn his head to spot the said object which was revealed to be a camera. Narrowing his eyes towards the camera that dares to record their movements Atobe snapped his fingers yet again.

"Usu," was the monotonic reply from Kabaji who walked stiffly towards the offending camera. Stopping in front of it he stared up at the contraption unsure of what to do. In completely lack of ideas the bulkiest member of the team raised his hands to wave frantically towards the camera.

Hiyoshi seeing all of this walked up pushing Kabaji and his useless self out of the way before turning to glare up at the camera as well. Striking his well known pose the blonde seemed to twitch angrily and threw his racket at it.

In a twist of strange luck the lens of the camera broke from the impact causing Hiyoshi to smile cockily at his accomplishment only to be short lived. After hitting the camera the second year's racket ricocheted to hit poor Gakuto in the head.

Jarred from the unexpected assault the player known for his acrobatic play tripped in the middle of a flip and fell onto the ground. Yuushi who was still chasing the said person was caught by surprise as well ending up tripping over his own partner who had begun to cry. "Yuushi" whined the redhead who remained in his fallen state.

The person who had caused the whole thing fought from laughing his face a curious mix of seriousness and pure amusement. Gakuto seeing this stopped his crying/whining jumping up angrily and pointing an accusing finger towards him. "Genkokujou freak its your fault!" Yelled Gakuto starting to run towards Hiyoshi a furious look on his face.

Seeing how his not so friendly looking sempai was running towards him Hiyoshi's eyes widened before he began to run away picking up his racket as he went. Spotting the bright blue monkey bars Hiyoshi attempted to get onto them with at first little to no luck. A determined look upon his always serious features the blonde used the step up to jump off of and latch onto one of the bars pulling himself up. Smiling as satisfyingly as possible for the second year he placed his footing steadily as possible posing in his martial arts tennis form. He began singing, "gekokujou daze, gekokujou tsubuze, genkoku-" Loosing his footing Hiyoshi flailed dropping his racket onto the pebbled filled playscape as his arm dangling loosely his head hitting one of the bars.

This time Gakuto was the one battling amusement and he burst into laughter pointing up at Hiyoshi's unconscious form. Upon finally reaching his partner Yuushi smacked Gakuto upside the head sufficiently stopping his laughter. Turning towards him for a pout he began to whine once more.

Shishido and Choutarou were still in the same position with an ever twitching sempai trying his best to get away from his kohai without anything else happening. Of course this was to no avail as he succeeded in getting out from under Choutarou only to have a cloud gravel kicked in his mouth by Kabaji's stomping movements towards Atobe.

Completely missing the entire scene Atobe ran his fingers through his hair raising his hand in his familiar pose saying, "Ore-sama no bigi ni...yoina." Only to look up and find that absolutely none of his teammates besides Kabaji were paying attention to him. "What is this? Ore-sama is speaking! Everyone back to practice!"

And so ended Hyoutei's adventure in the brightly colored park with more injuries obtained then in their usual tennis matches.

* * *

Now that was utter crack if I say so myself! xD Thanks again to my buddy Sweetxsorrow27 for helping me with this fic and of course our insane minds that came up with this. R&R people! 


End file.
